tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
White Plume Mountain
Warning: This article contains spoilers for White Plume Mountain. A group of heroes venture into White Plume Mountain to find lost artefacts and the evil wizard that stole them. Dramatis Personae * Gulzek Badblood, a tiefling paladin sworn to protect the world from the void. * Haliya, a human barbarian executioner sent to kill a target that has led her to White Plume Mountain. * Aze B0R-N30, a mechanical bard forged by strange magics from beyond the Veil. * Lefylus, a gnome alchemist from Vilnaia. The Artefacts Three weapons were stolen from their owners, Blackrazor, Wave ''and ''Whelm. Blackrazor Appearing as a greatsword dotted with stars, sheathed in a scabbard of black obsidian, Blackrazor hungers for the souls of those it slays and drives its wielder to act against those that have wronged them so that it might feed on their doom. Wave A trident adorned with the trappings of the sea, Wave was in the keep of a sea giant named Arvus who has come to Source to find their stolen relic. Whelm A warhammer forged by the dwarves of Jar Lara as a gift to the new king and queen of their united kingdoms, it despises goblins and giants but feared the Hateful Sun. Story The Dead Gnoll's Eye Socket In a cave near the mountain, the four adventurers drink tea and learn of the three weapons lost to the wizard Keraptis. The group had set up in the Dead Gnoll's Eye Socket, a cave near the mountain where a caravan headed by Ling a half-elf tea shop owner played host to the adventurers seeking the lost treasure. There they met the three Numat Tols, the duergar clones that owned an operated the Impenetrable Itinerant, a magic shop that had accompanied the caravans. The Sea Trident Choosing a path to follow, the group encounters a number of trials and challenges as they search for the lost sea giant trident. Almost drowning to a pair of kelpies and slaying the creatures that wander the halls of white Plume Mountain, the group spends some time recovering from their fights. Traversing a spinning corridor, the group encounter a werewolf mage and her human lover who defend their redoubt to the death. Lastly the beast in the boiling bubble is overcome, using ingenuity and cunning, the group overwhelm the monster with no loss to them. Retrieving Wave, Gulzek learns a piece of the puzzle behind the wizard's actions and vows to the trident to unite it with the two other artefacts and defeat Keraptis. The Black Blade Returning to the mountain, the group follows the path of the north west tunnel, encountering ghouls and strange machinations of the mad wizard that they over came with guile and planning, as well careful use of the magical items they obtained from the Impenetrable Itinerant. Taking a southern route at a T junction, the group found the ziggurat from Keraptis' taunting letter, filled with a menagerie of charmed animals. Reaching the bottom the group found a doorway with a magical barrier before it, the group dispelling it's force to allow them in. Beyond the door they found a luxurious room with doughty halfling that wanted to know who they were. Haliya however, saw through the illusion of the Oni prisoner who lashed out with his glaive. Defeating him, the group found Blackrazor beneath the divan, Aze attuned to the blade and agreed to find Whelm to fight Keraptis with all three artefacts. The group decided to bar the door and rest within the luxurious prison and find the other artefact later, much to Blackrazor's frustration. The Dread Hammer Leaving the luxurious prison, the group find a trap waiting for them outside the inverter ziggurat, what seemed to be setting up to be a long and drawn out conflict with the many layers and creatures of the menagerie crashing down on them as the mortal residents of this wing of the dungeon readied their weapons, was instead cut short as four mysterious figures dispatched the would-be assassins with powerful magicks. After a series of comical events that seemed to happen in a blur, the group returned to the sphinx at the intersection where the final route lay before them. Walking through the foot deep water, Haliya noticed evidence of acid material somewhere nearby, and indeed found the material as she walked right through it, using Lefylus' magical abilities to allow them to fly across the slime. Finding the site where the band of members of the Black Temper group met their fate, people they did not talk to or seek further information from. The group found that all except one had been taken as new thralls for the dungeon, with the lone corpse of man grinning manically at a ring on his finger. Touching the ring everyone heard a voice emanate from the silver band, offering great power to whomever wears it. After a brief debate on the merits of such a ring, the group decided to abandoned the room and move on. Further on, a room with five flesh golems each with a different number on their chests, one of them claimed that one of them stood out from the rest and if they could guess then they would serve them, guess wrong they would attack. Lefylus shouted out a number what was not an option, but the golems did not seem to attack, probably weighing up whether that counted as a guess, Aze however cogitated the answer and the golems deactivated and one of them rose up to serve them. Moving on the group found a turnstile that would only allow them to travel further into the dungeon and would have to be destroyed to allow them to return the other direction. Stumped by this turnstile, the golem arrived and destroyed it to save them the trouble. Finding a room of spinning plates and disks with boiling mud and wooshing geysers, the group used their magic to byspass it in a few minutes. Finally they found the room where Whelm lay, in total darkness that the group dispelled, a vampire lashed out at them, compelled to defend the treasure beneath his coffin. The group slew the creature and found the warhammer the dwarves had spoken of. The Lair of Keraptis As they take the magic weapon, a voice calls out from the walls, inviting them to surrender the items they've taken and submit to becoming the new guardians of White Plume Mountain, after they had slain it's previous protectors. Category:Events Category:Farthrone Category:Artefacts Category:Campaigns Category:Dungeon Category:Tales of the Yawning Portal